Episode 5691 (13th February 2004)
Plot In contrast to Roy and Hayley's bliss with the new baby, Tracy gets a hard time from Blanche. The Croppers decide to name the baby, Patience. Roy registers the birth. Nick persuades Maria to move into Gail's house. Tracy redirects the visiting midwife to the Croppers' flat. Dev and Maya return from holiday. Dev invites Steve to his place for his stag do. Liz and Andy McDonald arrive for next day's wedding. Karen and Liz agree an uneasy truce. Ken and Deirdre visit the Croppers. Hayley assures them that they'll always have a big part to play in the baby's life. Karen is determined to have a tame and sober hen night. Janice has other plans, and spikes Karen's drinks. Liz asks Steve if Ken and Deirdre can come to the wedding. Steve tells her that he'll square it with Karen. Steve goes to see Tracy, happy that as far as he's concerned, everything's worked out. He gives her a maternity bonus of £50 and offers her job back at Street Cars. Andy is gobsmacked when Steve tells him everything about Tracy and the baby. Blanche informs Tracy that she can't accept what she's done with her baby, and tells her to pack her bags. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Patience Cropper - Holly Bowyer and Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Hilary Smart - Justine Adams *Registrar - Julie Glover Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Street Cars *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Register Office - Registrar's office Notes *First appearance of Andy McDonald since 3rd December 2000. *First appearance of Liz McDonald since 30th November 2003. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Croppers revel in their new roles as parents as Blanche gives Tracy an ultimatum; Karen prepares for a memorable hen night; and Maria finds that three's a crowd when she moves in with Gail. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,830,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald: "You don't know the half of it, mate. I came this close to turning the wedding of the year into the nightmare of the century." Andy McDonald: "Ah, now you see, that sounds a lot more like my brother." Steve McDonald: "Trust me, you don't wanna know." Andy McDonald: "Ooh... I do, mate. Come on." Steve McDonald: "You won't be able to handle it." Andy McDonald: "Well you don't know what I can handle, do you, these days?" Steve McDonald: "I got Tracy Barlow pregnant who stalked me, and then cancelled my wedding behind my back. I've got a baby daughter no one knows about that's being looked after by the Croppers. Roy thinks he's the father and so does his transsexual partner Hayley. I thought you said you could handle it?" Category:2004 episodes